Ani Mitsugi
Ani is the daughter of the S-Rank Mercenary’s Dan Mitsugi and Zero Mitsugi. Ani at a young age, unlike, her father cares for the wellbeing of all creatures whether big or small. While young she is very timid to people and is afraid of techniques she has never seen, shown when she assumes Sasuke is possessed when she first sees his Sharingan. She loves to train but would rather not fight a person, therefore not knowing her true potential. In her teen years Ani is shown to be taller, leaner, and more adult like. She now wears her hair in a ponytail with it straight all the way through. She also shows intellect far beyond her age from living with the Uchiha. She spends a lot of time studying in her teens developing her jutsu and reading about battle strategies. Since she has done this she has greatly improved in combat, enough that her adoptive family even says she is close to their standards. She still believes that there is good in all, it is just deeper in some than others. Once an adult, Ani spikes out her hair to show respect to her adoptive family. Ani shows great skill in all forms of jutsu. She is trained by all Uchiha in their respective forms of fighting. Doing this Ani has achieved a great mass of confidence in her ability. She has said to be the second greatest Water Style Ninja only beat by Tobirama at this age. She has a very dense chakra reserve; Sasuke has said it seems as she trains her chakra responds, which is a skill he has never seen but will continue to investigate. Ani has a very womanly figure and is sought after by many men and male shinobi alike, but she says the man she marries has to best her in battle. Ani’s Chakra When adopted into his Uchiha family, Sasuke states that Ani, at this time 7, has the chakra reserve similar to that of almost a Jonin-Level shinobi. Her chakra is dense, meaning when using techniques she uses ¼ the chakra a normal shinobi would. Ani chakra when pushed takes on silver like color. Ani’s Special Gift On a mission with one of her adoptive uncles, he is ambushed and extremely hurt to the point hospitalization. Ani cries then her eyes glow, and she places them on her uncle, within seconds he is revitalized to 100%. This technique cannot work on individuals who are already dead. It also seems to take a toll on Ani as she sleeps once the techniques is used. As an adult she states she can only use this technique once a week or she will go into a coma. Ani’s Aqua Form In a fight Ani can utilize Water Style to turn her body into pure liquid. In this form Ani can seemingly fly due to water in the air. She can only be hurt by long range ninjustu of certain natures. She can also be very dangerous if there is nearby water to take into her form.